Amis d'enfance
by Manolita
Summary: Imaginez que Sakura et Sasuke se connaissent depuis l'enfance. 18/01/07 : réécriture des 12 premiers chapitres. Suite à une mavaise manip', j'ai perdu tout mes commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en remettre ;D
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur créateur.

**Prologue :**

_Flash-back :_

_« Sasuke ! Sasuke où es tu ? C'est pas drôle ! Montre toi ! »_

_Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux roses retenus par une simple barrette en bois, courait dans le jardin de la grande demeure Uchiwa à la recherche de son ami. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée et regardait autour d'elle, les poings sur les hanches, un petit garçon de son âge jaillit des buissons et sauta sur Sakura._

_« Ahaha ! Je t'ai eus ! »Cria Sasuke. « T'as un gage, t'as un gage !_

_-Pfff ! C'est de la triche ! » Répliqua la rose, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres._

_N'écoutant pas les protestations de son amie, Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Puis, il se tourna vers la petite fille, avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Sakura._

_« J'ai trouvé ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de mon frère ! _

_-Bah..euh….je le trouve très gentil et..voilà…c'est quoi cette question stupide ?Bon, faut qu'on y aille, t'avais dit qu'on s'entraînerait ensemble. »_

_Et sans plus attendre, elle fila en direction de la forêt. Sasuke la suivit non sans sourire, il avait bien remarqué les légères rougeurs qui étaient apparut sur les joues de son amie. Les deux jeunes enfants partirent en courant, bousculant un Itachi soucieux._

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

_La nuit était tombée sur Konoha depuis trois bonnes heures et alors que les gens bien comme il faut dormait profondément, personne ne se doutait que venait de se dérouler un drame qui allait faire basculer plus d'une vie._

_Dans l'obscurité qui régnait, une ombre se déplaçait très rapidement et sans jamais se retourner. Des taches de sang maculaient ses vêtements et son visage, d'ordinaire inexpressif, était traversé de toutes sortes de sentiment contradictoire. En quittant le village, il laissait derrière lui les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui. Mais pourquoi rester ? Son meilleur ami et cousin était mort et son clan décimé._

_Arrivé à la frontière du village de Konoha, il se retourna une dernière fois._

_« Sasuke, Sakura , prenez soin de vous et pardonnez moi. » murmura-t-il. _

_Levant les yeux au ciel, il contempla la lune qui semblait être un témoin silencieux de cette scène. Il s'accorda un sourire triste, son dernier sourire avant de longues années. Puis, il reprit son visage de joueur de poker et quitta son village natal._


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur créateur.

**Chapitre I :**

Dans un petit appartement plutôt bien situé, une jeune fille dormait encore. Ses cheveux roses étaient étalés autour d'elle, formant une sorte d'auréole. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Soudain, elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. Respirant profondément, elle tenta de se calmer. _Toujours le même rêve. Il revient tous les mois. 'faut que ça s'arrête._ Un regard vers son réveil l'informa qu'il était 6h30. Soupirant doucement, elle rejeta ses couvertures et se leva. Pas très réveillée, elle se prit les pieds dans sa commode et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Secouant la tête, elle fila sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, d'un short noir avec par-dessus, une jupe noire elle aussi. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, avec deux mèches qui lui encadraient le visage.

Attrapant une pomme qu'elle mangerait en route, elle sortit de chez elle et profita du fait qu'il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud. Sur le chemin, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder et ses souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Des années auparavant, les parents de la jeune fille durent se rendre dans un autre pays pour plus d'un moi. Ne pouvant emmener leur fille, ils la confièrent à leur voisin, la famille Uchiwa. Fugaku Uchiwa accepta car son plus jeune fils connaissait Sakura et s'entendait très bien avec elle.

Tout au long de son séjour, Sakura s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Bien que ce dernier ne soit pas un modèle de sociabilité, il tenait à son frère et accepta de faire plus ample connaissance avec Sakura. Pour finir, ils les emmenaient souvent tous les deux à son entraînement où ils étaient rejoints par Shisui. A eux autre, ils passaient de magnifiques après-midi et s'amusaient comme il était normal à leur âge.

Même lorsque Mr et Mme Haruno revinrent, le quatuor continua de se voir au gré des missions d'Itachi et Shisui.

Mais tout bascula avec la mort de Shisui. Doucement, tel un poison, le doute et la méfiance s'instaurèrent. Itachi s'éloigna de Sasuke et Sakura pour devenir de plus en plus froid, renfermé. Pour réconforter Sasuke qui souffrait de cette attitude, la rose passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. D'ailleurs, si Sasuke rentra tard le soir du drame, c'est parce qu'il s'était entraîné plus tard que prévu avec son amie.

Ce soir là, Sasuke changea, il ne se remit jamais de ce massacre. A son tour il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et finit par faire comme si il ne la connaissait pas. Les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient le plus possible et cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. A leur sortie de l'Académie, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe avec pour coéquipiers, un blond hyperactif, et pour professeur, un drôle de type aux cheveux gris. Les diverses missions de l'équipe 7, ainsi que le caractère enjoué de Naruto finirent par les rapprocher. Ils s'adressaient à nouveau la parole, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de leur ancienne amitié. Ils étaient camarades, coéquipiers, responsables de la vie de l'autre, certes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Seul Kakashi savait qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il ne dit rien, respectant leur choix.

Sortant de ses pensées, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée au point de rendez-vous. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, l'équipe 7 allait partir en mission ensemble.

Sasuke était déjà là et la fleur de cerisier le salua d'un signe de la tête auquel il répondit. Un silence pesant n'eut pas les temps de s'installer qu'un cri se fit entendre.

« GOOD MORNING ! » Une furie blonde venait tout juste d'arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Comment vous allez ? C'est chouette qu'on refasse équipe non ? Vous avez bien dormi ? Hier soir j'ai vu Hinata, on est rentré tard et son père nous a coincé, la pauvre il a dut lui passer un de ces savons…… »

Alors que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel, Sakura sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami qui parlait dans le vide.

Comme avant, ils durent attendre plus d'une heure avant que Kakashi ne se décide à pointer le bout de son nez. Avant que ses ex-élèves eurent le temps de l'enguirlander, il leva les mains, réclamant le silence.

« Nous avons rendez-vous au bureau de l'Hokage pour une mission importante. Dépêchez vous, vous allez être en retard. »

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut devant le regard éberlué des jeunes gens qui pensaient exactement la même chose à ce moment précis. _Il est gonflé ! C'est à cause de lui si on est en retard._


	3. Chapitre II

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur créateur.

**Chapitre II :**

Les membres de l'équipe 7 patientait devant la porte du bureau du chef du village depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés, de crainte de subir la colère de Tsunade. Ils essayaient de passer le temps comme il le pouvait, Kakashi plongé dans son bouquin douteux, Sasuke ne disant rien, Naruto et Sakura discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi.

« Bon, elle se motive la vieille oui ? » râla Naruto « j'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Naruto…..ne parle pas comme ça de Tsunade-sama.

-Mais…Sakura-chan ! Avoue quand même qu'elle abuse de nous faire attendre. »

Comme pour exaucer son souhait, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Shizune leur fit signe d'entrer. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent en face de leur Hokage.

« Bien, désolée pour l'attente, une affaire urgente à régler. Je vais être bref, vous devez porter un rouleau à Suna dans les plus brefs délais. Des questions ? »

Les 4 ninjas répondirent par la négative et 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dehors, Kakashi ayant la garde du rouleau. Ils convinrent de se donner rendez-vous dans une heure aux portes de Konoha. Après que Naruto et Sakura eurent menacé le copy ninja de diverses représailles si il arrivait en retard, ils se séparèrent.

_1 heure plus tard._

Tout le monde était là à l'heure, Kakashi comprit. Après avoir mis au point les derniers détails, la petite troupe se mit en marche. Suna se trouvait à peu près à deux jours de là.

Le premier jour, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, voyageant traquillement, se remémorant, les missions effectuées du temps de l'quipe 7, chacun parlant de ce qu'il faisait à présent, de ce qu'il voudrait faire….. Sasuke et Naruto était d'excellent juunin, Kakashi accomplissait de nombreuses missions de rang S et n'avait pas reprit d'équipe en charge et sakura était une des meilleures medic-nin après Tsunade et Shizune.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Etablissement le campement, il fut décidé que Sakura et Naruto prendraient le premier tour de garde. A l'heure dite, les deux jeunes gens, s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à discuter, tous leurs sens en éveil.

« Alors ? » Commença Sakura. « Comment ça se passe avec Hinata ?

- Eh bien, nous deux ça va très bien, mais c'est avec son père que c'est plus compliqué. Il ne m'aime pas alors le fait que je sorte avec sa fille le met en rogne.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à sa fille aînée ?

- Eh bien il ne s'intéresse plus à Hinta en tant qu'héritière, mais il dit que si elle sort avec moi, c'est l'honneur des Hyûga qui en pâtira.

- Sympa le paternel….. Comment a réagit Hinata ?

- Ahahahaha, ça me fait toujours rire quand je repense à cette scène, tu aurais dû voir ça. Elle lui a dit que c'était sa vie, que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la charge de future dirigeante, il fallait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Ensuite elle est rentrée chez elle, suivit par son père, abasourdi.

- Je suis contente pour vous, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour.

- Comme quoi tout arrive. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Eh bah comme se passe ta vie amoureuse ?

- arf…c'est le calme plat et sa m'arrange, avec le boulot que j'ai à l'hôpital.

- T'es bizarre, il y a un nombre incroyable de gars qui te tourne autour et aucun ne t'intéresse ?

- Non.

- Pas même Kiba ?

- Non.

- Et Lee, il est fou de toi.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Et non.

- Neji ?

- Non.

- Ah ! je sais, Sasuke !

- Encore une fois, non.

- Pfff….allez, j'suis ton meilleur amie non ? tu peux tout me dire !

- Naruto……t'es lourd.

-Ok, ok……t'es pas drôle. Mais je finirais par le découvrir, fois de futur Hokage.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Sasuke et Kakashi qui venaient les remplacer.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route très tôt pour arriver le plus vite possible à Suna. Vers midi, ils se firent attaquer par des sbires d'Orochimaru si on se fiait à leurs bandeaux. Les 4 ninjas de Konoha se mirent en position et se jetèrent dans la bataille.

Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de survie de l'équipe 7 diminuaient. Leurs adversaires étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux et leur étaient tombés dessus par surprise.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure de combat acharné, Sasuke s'écroula, une plaie au niveau de l'estomac, Kakashi commençait à ressentir des signes de faiblesse et allait sortir sa carte maîtresse, son sharingan. Naruto faisait en sorte de protéger Sasuke et Sakura qui faisait son maximum pour limier la perte de sang. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que certains de leurs adversaires étaient un peu plus intelligents qu'ils en avaient l'air. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Sakura ne vit pas un ninja sortirent des fourrés non loin d'elle alors que Naruto lui tournait le dos. Ce ninja ennemi ne perdit pas de temps et lança une volée de kunaï sur Sakura. Elle put éviter sans trop de mal les premiers, mais pour le dernier, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle l'évite et puis même si elle avait eut le temps, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle était dans une phase délicate, la plaie de Sasuke se refermant, elle ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains sans prendre le risque de déclancher une hémorragie fatale. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, attendit le coup et se prépara à la douleur qui allait suivre.


End file.
